Talk:First and Last (sketch)
First and Last (sketch) or just First and Last? After discussing with Andrew about the whole moving policy, I have decided, would you guys rather have this article as "First and Last (sketch)", with "First and Last" being a re-direct, or have this as just "First and Last", with "First and last (sketch)" being a re-direct? Wattamack4 21:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex :My opinion is that the the links should be First and Last (song) for the song, First and Last (sketch) for the sketch, and First and Last should be the disambig page showing links to both pages. I personally don't like page titles with (disambig) in the title, especially when it can show up in the category with placed on the page. -- Nate (talk) 20:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry for the late reply; been a little busy. So, "First and Last (disambig)" be a re-direct to "First and Last" (the disambig article), "First and Last (sketch)" as the sketch and "First and Last (song)" as the song, and of course, the same deal with Captain Vegetable as well? Wattamack4 22:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::I personally would just put a tag on the "First and Last (disambig)" page, as anyone searching for the article wouldn't be typing that in. Just make sure anything liking to that page has been changed before the page is deleted. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks as though it doesn't link to anything, so I suppose we're all set. Wattamack4 23:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Please don't jump the gun on these things next time, Alex. I was waiting to weigh in, but Alex took Nate's agreement as consensus. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Again, my apologies. I'll keep this in mind in the future, but, as I said on my talk page, "consensus" is something very new to me (as of now, that is). Wattamack4 02:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex Behind the scenes I recently saw the cover of a Sesame Street book, I forget the title (there is a thread at Muppet Central about Sesame Street clips at www.youtube.com where someone posted a picture of this book), which had a behind-the-scenes picture of this sketch on the cover. I saw caroll Spinney performing two monsters on the cover, so I listed him as the performer, but I can't tell who performed Beautiful Day Monster. He was performed by some woman performer, my guess is Jane Henson, but I don't know for sure. --Minor muppetz 18:21, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Good find! It didn't even dawn on me that this sketch was the one on the cover of Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television, but it sure is! I posted the behind the scenes picture in the article. I too am not sure who the performer on Beautiful Day Monster is ... anyone? :Also does anyone have more information on the 1980s version (a year, fuller cast/crew...). Thanks. -- ''BradFraggle 19:07, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::I think the woman in that picture is Caroly Wilcox, who was an assistant puppeteer at the time. I don't think she did any voices though.--MuppetVJ 19:42, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, the captions inside the book identify the performer as Caroly Wilcox, though they also misidentify Caroll Spinney as Jerry Nelson! Still, the image of Wilcox matches other pictures of her (including one of her assisting as Ernie's hand which floats around a lot, from an unidentified sketch which oddly features not only Bert and Ernie, but both Count von Count *and* Sully, unless they were all goofing off in front of the camera, which is unlikely.). --Andrew, Aleal 00:57, 21 February 2006 (UTC)